


Cover | Cerebral Approaches

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [133]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Sequel of Grey Matters.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Cover | Cerebral Approaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cerebral Approaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826796) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



[](https://postimg.cc/gw13QtCM)


End file.
